Cenizas
by Leinad2.1
Summary: Quién nos iba a decir a mis amigos y a mí que ir al cine nos traería tantos problemas. Perdidos en un mundo que no es el nuestro, donde nuestros héroes favoritos existen y donde nosotros comenzamos a dejar nuestra huella en la historia. "Todo poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"
1. Chapter 1

Una alarma sonaba y me perforaba los oídos. Mis latidos estaban acelerados, tenía el corazón en la boca. Estaba confusa, asustada, perdida, ¿cómo diablos he llegado aquí? ¿Dónde diablos estoy? No recuerdo lo que había sucedido, yo solo estaba en el cine con mis amigos y de repente me veo aquí, corriendo desesperada por un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado con una tenue luz. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Y dónde están mis amigos? ¡Joder! De pronto escuché unos pasos corriendo hacia mi dirección, cada vez más y más cerca. Mis pies avanzaron aún más deprisa, instintivamente, miré hacia atrás y vi a unos hombres con ¿pistolas? ¿escopetas? ¡Oh, Dios! Esto no puede ser bueno! Les escuchaba gritarme que me detuviera, que no me harían daño, pedían que parase de correr o abrirían fuego... ¿Fuego?... No los escuchaba, no los obedecía, solo quería irme, correr más rápido, salir de ahí cagando leches. Aquellos hombres seguían dándome ordenes y yo seguía ignorándolos hasta que de pronto escuché un agudo sonido y segundo después un profundo dolor en mi hombro, vi en cámara lenta como aquella bala me atravesaba, salpicándome sangre en el rostro mientras mis ojos se abrían de sobre manera. Contuve el dolor y las ganas que tenía de gritarle de todo a esos tíos, pero estaba asustada, no comprendía por qué sucedía esto, ¡Solo soy una cría! Un escalofrío se desplazó por todo mi cuerpo al escuchar más disparos, ¿acaso me querían matar? Me obligué a mi misma a correr más rápido a pesar de no poder más mientras notaba que mi corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto de creer que se me saldría del pecho, que mi tensión sanguínea aumentaba y que el miedo a morir se dominaba por completo. De un momento a otro, me sentí ligera, extraña. Mis ojos vieron de reojo cenizas encendidas y algo de humo se adentro en mis pulmones. ¿Qué diablos...? Sentí como aquellas balas disparadas me atravesaban, pero no pasaba nada, no había dolor, ni herida, era como si lo que hubiesen traspasado era simple humo. Y eso era, eso era mi cuerpo ahora, puro humo, junto alguna que otra ceniza que flotaba por el pasillo a gran velocidad. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y la tensión me bajó de golpe, "No" dije en mi mente, aterrada y en ese mismo instante mi cuerpo volvió a ser el de antes. ¿Qué me está pasando?. Un sonido extraño y chirriante que me produjo tiricia me sacó de mi incredulidad y frente a mí vi como una gran compuerta empezaba a cerrarse... Si no lograba pasar todo se acabaría. "¡No!" Grité, desesperada, haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes, y las ceniza ardieron y el humo me cubrió de nuevo, como si yo lo hubiese ordenado, quizás inconscientemente lo hice. La puerta se había cerrado y mis pocas esperanzas se apagaron, pero seguía avanzando y como el propio humo, traspasé aquella gran puerta por debajo y los lados de ella. Volví a ser la humana normal y corriente cuando me detuve al otro lado. Mi corazón estaba apunto de estallar y mi respiración era agitada y costosa. Mis ojos se abrían con impresión al ver como aquel humo se introducía en mi cuerpo con completa sencillez. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasado? Miraba a mis brazos, apreté los puños y lo vi, vi como si el mismo fuego corriese por mis venas, como si en vez de sangre fuera lava lo que corría por ellas... Y eso me acojonó aún más. Unas balas chocando contra el metal de la puerta me hicieron regresar a la realidad, había logrado escapar de esos guardias, pero vendrían más, lo sabía. Me obligué a calmarme y tras un largo suspiro, volví a mi "misión": Encontrar a mis amigos y largarnos de aquí.

* * *

-Bien... ¿Y ahora qué?- Me dije después de un bue rato corriendo sin dirección alguna.

Aquel lugar era como un laberinto de varias plantas. Miré hacia mi lado derecho, allí habían unas escaleras que bajaban, dudaba que la salida estuviera bajo tierra, pero mis amigos no se encontrarían en la primera planta, pero... ¿Y si lo estaban? Miré hacia la izquierda, y hay estaban las escaleras que subían. Suspiré, podrían estar en cualquier parte. Mis oídos volvieron a detectar pasos que iban con prisas y voces que se acercaban a mi posición. Tenía que largarme y rápido, pero... ¿¡Por dónde?! Mis ojos divisaron la rejilla de un conducto de respiración y una loca idea pasó por mi mente. Cerré los párpados con fuerza, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, mi pulso volvía a acelerarse y ahora deseaba con todas mis ganas que aquel extraño "poder" volviera a cubrirme... Y así lo hizo, el humo apareció y sin pensarlo dos veces me dejé llevar por el conducto de respiración. ¿Y a dónde fui a parar? Pues...

-Oh, joder, no era aquí donde quería ir-

...Acabé en una sala, donde una ¿docena de guardias? Sí, más o menos había eso, y cada uno ahoar a me apuntaba con su arma y unas linternas que me cegaban.

- Veo que ya conoces tu... Habilidad, por decirlo de algún modo- Dijo una voz, era de hombre pero tenía un tono de pito bastante peculiar, quizás en una situación diferente ahora me estaría descojonando. . La silueta del propietario de aquella voz apareció entre los guardias, siendo una sombra entre tanta luz. Era un hombre mayor, tenía el pelo lacio, canoso, y vestía una bata blanca. Una bata blanca... Imagenes empezaron a venir a mi cabeza a la vez que un pequeño dolor: Estaba yo en una camilla y gente con bata blanca me rodeaba, un hombre sostenía una jeringuilla que me fue clavada en el brazo con gran "sutileza" y entonces todo el cuerpo me empezó a arder, escuché mi propio grito, luego ya, nada. Meneé ligeramente mi cabeza, intentando saber qué había sido eso.

-¿Qué... Qué cojones me habéis hecho?- Pregunté directamente, mirándolo fijamente. Sabía que el odio se reflejaba en mis ojos, la rabia en mi voz y la furia empezaba a fluir como aquella lava por mi venas, sentía el humo empezar a llenar de nuevo mis pulmones y las brasas empezar a revolotear por mi alrededor. No lo hacía a propósito... ¿o quizás si?

-Si fuera tú... Cuidaría mis modales y no haría nada "peligroso"... O si no, tus amigos lo pagarán muy caro.- Comentó aquel "científico chiflado" con total tranquilidad, poniendo sus manos tras la espalda. Solté un gruñido y tuve la intención de lanzarme contra él y partirle la cara, pero una bala rozando mi mejilla me hizo retroceder y "calmarme"- ¿Ves? Así está todo mejor. No quiero hacer esto por las malas, no somos tus enemigos, nosotros solo te hemos dado aquello que tanto ansiabas.-

Mis ojos se abrieron y miraron seriamente a uno de mis brazos, del cual procedía aquel humo negro. ¿Ellos me habían dado esto?¿Y qué sabe este de lo que yo ansiaba? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Ya... Y ¿a cambio de qué?- Pregunté a la defensiva, dirigiéndole una de las miradas más frías que jamás he lanzado a nadie, desconfiada, este tío iba con aires de querer ser mi "amigo" pero yo a la mínima pensaba calcinarlo... Mmm, quizás me acostumbre pronto a este "poder".

Aquel tío con bata se paseó por mi alrededor, con paso tranquilo.

-Algo muy sencillo y que sé que alguna vez también has deseado... La destrucción del mundo.-

Bajé la mirada y me quedé en silencio, luego sonreí, ¿en serio? ¿No tenía nada más original? Eso es demasiado típico. Era verdad que a veces lo había deseado, pero muy pocas veces, en esas típicas rabietas en las que te cabreas con to' Dios... Pero ¿hacerlo realidad? ¿Destruir el mundo? No, y menos ahora que empieza hacérseme interesante.

-Y ¿qué pasa si me niego?-

En el rostro, algo arrugado, de aquel tipo se formo una sonrisa codiciosa y un intento de maliciosa.

-Te mataremos, pero claro, antes tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias, oh y tu queridísima familia- Se río y yo gruñí en contestación.- Créeme ver a tus seres queridos morir siendo tu un espectador no es algo... Agradable.- Su tono burlón y divertido, y esa maldita cara de imbécil me estaba poniendo enferma. Tenían a mis seres queridos en el punto de mira, me tenían agarrada por donde más me dolía. ¿Me dejaría controlar por este idiota? - Tú ayudas sin rechistar y nosotros nos olvidamos de tu familia y amigos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?- Su voz parecía convencida que me uniría a ellos, que me iría por el lado fácil, pero ¿sabéis qué? Me encanta complicarme la vida.

No, por supuesto que no me dejaría controlar como una marioneta.

-¿Sabes de ese dicho, viejo? "Juega con fuego...- Pero no pude acabar el refrán, pues alguien más lo hizo por mi.

-... Y te acabarás quemando"-

Todos los guardias y aquel científico loco se giraban en dirección de la voz femenina. Alguien se encontraba sentado en una silla, pero las sombras la ocultaban. Las armas de los guardias estaban a segundos de armar fuego, pero en una milésima de segundo algo a gran velocidad traspasó una pared y se llevó a casi todos los guardias por delante, luego chocó varias veces contra otras paredes, rebotando y haciendo un espantoso ruido a metal hasta que aquel objeto se quedó atrancado en la pared a un metro de mí.

-¡¿Pero que mierda...?!- Grité asustada, confusa, curiosa y sorprendida. Mis ojos estaban clavados en aquel ¿escudo? ¿Un escudo había hecho todo eso? Sí, uno redondo, de franjas rojas, blancas, azul y una estrella en el centro... Espera, yo esto lo había visto antes. Escuché unos pasos y miré al frente, vi a aquel viejo con bata incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, para luego quedarse K.O tras una patada de una mujer que se acercaban a mí con total tranquilidad, como si nada ocurriese o todo fuera de lo más normal. La miré intentando que no se notase mi nerviosismo ni lo acojonada que estaba, fingiendo falsa seriedad, hasta que algo de luz iluminó a esa persona, dejando ver su rojizo cabello y logrando que mis ojos y boca se abrieran más, si es que era posible eso. -Tú... Tú eres...- Las palabras no me salían, me había quedado blanco.

-Espero que no te importe que haga esto- Dijo con voz suave. La miré confundida y mis ojos siguieron su mano, que se colocó en mi cuello y luego... Bueno, lo último que recuerdo es algo como una descarga antes de quedarme inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Cap 1:_

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rígido, dolorido. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía que me iba a estallar. Estaba demasiado cansada, era como si no hubise dormido en años. ¿Qué había pasado?

Entonces lo recordé, recordé aquel laboratorio, aquellos tipos... El fuego corriendo por mis venas y el humo rodeandome. Un sueño extraño, curioso, pero solo había sido eso, un sueño. Solté un suspiro y una de mis manos sobaron mis ojos para después abrir mis párpados. El cuarto estaba oscuro, cosa que me pareció extraño, normalmente siempre solía entrar luz por la ventana. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a las sombras, me di cuenta de algo... Aquella no era mi habitación. Me senté de golpe de donde estaba acostada, una especie de sillón, camilla o lo que fuera. Estaba nerviosa y con el pulso poniendoseme a cien en menos de un segundo. Solté un quejido y llevé mis manos a la cabeza, dolía y me había mareado.

-Yo no haría movimientos tan bruscos- Dijo una voz grave a mi derecha que me asustó de sobre manera. Creía que me encontraba sola. Miré hacia el hombre que se encontraba sentado en la butaca. Mis ojos se le quedaron mirando fijamente, parpadeando varias veces para comprobar que no eran imaginaciones mias, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente y suspiré. -Supongo que no habrá falta que me presente.-

-Usted es... Nick Fury, jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D.- Dije en un susurro, incredula. -¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?- Pregunté alzando la voz, pero sin dirigirle la mirada. Esto no era real, no, no podía serlo.

- Esto es serio, incluso más de lo que podrías imaginar.-

-Si, ya, claro... Se supone que S.H.I.E.L.D. no existe, ni usted ni nada parecido.-Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y la cordura, la poca que tenía. Simplemente no podían existir, joder, yo debería de estar en mi casa.

-De echo, la menos real de las personas que hay en este cuarto es usted, señorita Ruíz.- Su voz era clara y tranquila, como si nada de esto le sorprendiese, aunque claro,teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus vengadores es un Dios Nórdico del espacio con un gran martillo, pues cualquier locura parecería normal.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...Cómo sabe de mi apellido?- Pregunté confundida, algo enfadada y también con un pequeño deje de cuirosidad. Quería que me explicasen de que iba todo esto, necesita un porque, una respuesta... Algo.

Fury se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta del oscuro cuarto.

- Reunete con tus amigos, os lo contaré cuando estéis todos juntos.- Fue lo único que dijo abriendo la puerta dispuesto a irse. Mis amigos, me había olvidado por completo de ellos, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, demasiadas inquietudes... ¿Miedo? Sí, quizás también era eso.

-¿Vas a permitir que vaya a mi bola por aquí?- Pregunté en un tono burlón, deteniendo su escape de la habitación.

-Mientras no hagas saltar la alarma de incendio, todo estará bien.-

Y la puerta se quedó entreabierta, quedandome sola y en silencio mientras veía como unos rayos de luz se adentraban del exterior.

Suspiré e intenté aclarar mis pensamientos, en vano. "Sigo soñando" eso es lo primero que había pensado, pero en verdad esto parecía demasiado real. Miré la palma de mi mano y mi brazo y pude ver con toda claridad aquel poder recorrer en mi interior, por mis venas, notaba como ardía, pero ya no sentía el dolor, era como si y ame hubiese acostumbrado.

Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido real.

Daba vueltas por todo el lugar, me encontraba en uno de los edificios de S.H.I.E.L.D. o eso suponía. Me había cruzado con algunos guardias y trabajadores, algunos me dirigían miradas extrañas pero todos acababan ignorandome. Bufé a no saber donde dirigirme, ya podría haberme dicho Nick donde se encontraban mis amigos. Al menos sabía que se encontraban aquí y que estaban a salvo. Me había planteado preguntarle a alguien si sabía de su ubicación, pero en verdad no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. "Hola, buenas, disculpe, ¿HA visto usted a una panda de borregos, corriendo de aquí para allá y gritando?" porque era así como me los imginaba, ya los conoceréis, les falta algunas neuronas, pero son buenas personas...A veces.

Lucas, por ejemplo, es el más normalito de todos, muy conservado y despistado, siempre parece estar en su mundo y uno nunca sabe exactamente lo que pasa por su cabeza. Por el contrario, están Ambar y Alexander, esos son un par de críos a pesar de tener 15/16 años. Alex es... Es... Tonto, quizás esa es la palabra que mejor lo describe, aunque en el fondo es bastante inteligente pero muy poco maduro, le encanta leer y los videojuegos, y aunque simpre llama a todo el mundo "zorra" o algo parecido, en el fondo, bueno, supongo que es fácil cogerle cariño. Luego, está Ambar que tiene el increíble poder de irritarme de sobre manera, casi siempre grita y es una loca por los gatos, solemos pasarnos los días peleandonos "con amor", pero en el fondo, sí, se la quiere.

-¡Rebeca!- Y hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Me era imposible no reconocer ese grito, tan agudo y capaz de dejar a alquien sordo. A ese grito se le sumaron otros dos de voces masculinas.

- Buenas- Saludé yendo hacia ellos, se encontraban al girar una esquina de un largo pasillo, intentando que nadie los viese. Una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro, había echado de menos toodos esos gritos.

-¿¡Cómo que "Buenas"?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Dónde diablos estamos?- Preguntó la desesperada de Ambar.

-Primero: Calmate, que yo con tantas preguntas a la vez recien levantada no puedo; y segundo: ¿No sabéis absolutamente nada?-

-Sí lo supieramos no te lo preguntaríamos genio- Señaló lo obvio Alex, que movía su pierna nervioso, mirandome curioso por saber la respuesta.

Genial, ¿Por qué me habían tenido que dejar el muerto a mí? ¿Y ahora cómo les explico yo a estos lo que ocurría?

-Vale, no me toméis por loca pero...Estamos en un edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D y posiblemente los Vengadores estén aquí.- Explique tranquila y velozmente, pero ni yo me podía creer mis propias palabras.

Mis amigos me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeaban cada dos por tres, en sus miradas se podía leer perfectamente un "¿Tú que te has fumado?". El silencio nos invadio por unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, hasta que Alex decidió romperlo:

-Si claro, y yo me acabo de encontrar con Pocahontas-

-Te han drogado ¿verdad?- Esa fue la aportación de Lucas.

Suspiré, bien, ¿cómo hago que me crean?

- Creerme. Están ocurriendo cosas muy raras, demasiado raras, ¿acaso os acordáis de algo de después de salir del cine?-

Ellos se quedaron pensativos, como si intentaran hurgar en sus más lejanos pensamientos, buscando algún recuerdo de anoche. Al cabo de un rato, los tres negaron con la cabeza.

- No te voy a negar que todo es muy raro... ¿¡Pero lo de los Vengadores?! Eso es algo disparatado. Seguramente lo habrás soña...-

-¡No! No, no es ningún sueño Ambar,-Contesté inmediatamente, interrumpiendo la frase de mi amiga.- Los vi... Vi al Capitán América y a la Viuda Negra en aquel laboratorio, acabo de hablar con Nick Fury.- Sonaba desesperada, desesperada porque alguien me creyese...Pero, ¿cómo iban a hacerlo? ¿Laboratorio? ¿Vengadores? Era una demencia, parecía que acabase de fugarme de un manicomio. Suspiré ante aquellas miradas confusas, curiosas y algunas preocupadas que me dirigían mis amigos. ¿Cómo podría demostrárselo? Ah, claro.- Mirar...- Ordené en un susurro y me concentré para que mi brazo fuese rodeado de pequeñas llamas de fuego, cenizas y humo negro.- ¿Acaso creéis que esto también es un sueño?-

Mis amigos no oyeron la pregunta, sus miradas habían cambiado y ahora reflejaban sorpresa y admiración.

-Vale, te creemos... ¡Ahora apágate antes que nos abrases!- Exclamó Alex, alejándose unos pasos, el pobre siempre se llevaba la primera hostia normalmente y había aprendido a ser precavido... A veces. Luego se miró las manos y empezó a sacudirlas velozmente, queriendo imitarme- Hey... ¿Por qué solo tú tienes poderes?- Pregunto con cara de indignado.

-A lo mejor nosotros también tenemos... Pero no lo sabemos, la verdad, me da algo de miedo descubrirlo- Comentó Ambar, su mirada estaba baja y se la veía pensativa... Espera, ¿Ambar pensando? Eso si que era raro. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó de los labios ante ese pensamiento.

-Yo me conformo con el poder de cagar flores-

Ambar, Lucas y yo lo miramos en completo silencio, solo faltaban unos cuantos grillos sonando y la escena quedaría perfecta. Como ya os había dicho, Alex era un idiota.

-Rebeca, fulmínalo- Rompió el silencio Lucas y yo acaté la orden sin pensarlo dos veces. Mi puño se prendió casi inconscientemente y me dirigí a pegar a Alex "de broma", pero él se escondió detrás de Ambar como si fuera un niño pequeño, poniendo cara de pena.

-Fury quiere hablarnos, supongo que querrá explicarnos qué diablos es lo que está ocurriendo- Dije, y apagué mi puño con un simple movimiento de mi mano, empezaba a acostumbrarme a esto.

-Y ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos zorras!- Gritó emocionado Alexander, señalando hacia una dirección y yendo hacia allá.

-Emm... Es para el otro lado- Indiqué. Mi amigo se detuvo, se giró y volvió a caminar, ahora en la dirección correcta y poniendo cara de "Ya lo sabía".

¿Por qué diablos este lugar tenía que ser tan liante? ¿Por qué no nos habrían puesto un maldito guía? Era un edificio de 20 plantas y nosotros no sabíamos ni en cual estábamos, solo caminábamos, intentando encontrar a alguien "conocido" para que nos ayudase. Estábamos parados en un pasillo, viendo a gente pasar, ajenos a nosotros, mientras, comentábamos lo emocionados que estábamos de conocer a tales héroes, es decir, estábamos con el Modo Fangirl: ON.

-Oye, ¿y cómo es Fury?- Me preguntó Ambar curiosa- ¿Es igual que en la peli: Alto, serio, duro...Negro?-

-Nooo... Es chino y con el pelo rubio, no te jode.- Dijo irónico Alex y yo me reí mientras mi amiga le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Sí, es clavado al de la película...-Susurré, en un hilo de voz. Mi mente los ignoraba, pues estaba perdida al igual que mi mirada, que solo miraba hacia el frente. Oí mirando como Ambar le pegaba una colleja a Alex sin saber la razón. Pensaba en los vengadores, ¿se encontrarían aquí? Conocer a mis mayores héroes... Eso sería ya demasiado. Le eché una mirada a mis amigos, que seguían "discutiendo". Sí, sería demasiado, para cualquiera de los cuatro.

-¿Qué he hecho para que me pegues?- Se quejó el de pelo castaño y corto sobándose la cabeza.

-Ser tan idiota- Le contestó la pelinegra de pelo despeinado y largo, mientras que Lucas los miraba sin enterarse de nada.

-Lucas, fiel amigo, ¿podrías ayudarme?- Pidió con voz "inocente" mientras el chico de pelo negro lo miraba con una de sus cejas alzadas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? Prueba principalmente a dejar de llamarlas zorras...-

-¡Jamás!- Gritó Alex nada más acabar Lucas de decir su frase, con voz seria y decidida. Ambar y yo lo mirábamos con la típica gotita en la cabeza que sale en los animes.-¡Son unas putas zorras!-

-¡Pero serás idiota! -Una llama, cargada de ira, paso por el lado de la cara de Alexander, casi, CASI, rozándole.-Tú arréglalo...- Le dije mirándolo con los ojos reflejando el más puro de los odios, mientras mi "amigo" se quedó quito, acojonado y susurrando "Que lo digo con cariño..."

- Vaya, como sigas así acabarás quemando todo el edificio- Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, burlona, masculina y que se me hacía jodidamente familiar, al parecer no soy la única. Parecía como si mis cuatro amigos y yo nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo para girar nuestras cabezas a la vez, con la misma lentitud y con el cuerpo petrificado. Esto ya era el colmo, no, no podía ser, no podía estar delante de mis narices, si en mi boca no se formó una "O" poco me faltaría.

- Infarto en 3,2,1...- Escuché decir a Alex.

Cuanta razón tenía.

Siempre había sentido una enorme admiración por aquel hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a mí, por su forma de ser, por su increíble capacidad de dar un toque de humor incluso en los momentos más tensos. Él se había convertido en mi héroe en lo que dura un pestañeo, ganándose toda mi confianza. Genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo y Iron Man en sus ratos libre, el gran Tony Stark estaba en frente mía... Dios, será mejor que alguien vaya llamando a una ambulancia.

-¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

¡Oh! Su voz, su tono burlón, ¡su sonrisa! ¡Que parrake me está dando! Este era el mayor momento de Fangirleo que había tenido en mi vida, pero claro, yo no lo demostraba. No tenéis idea alguna de lo que me estaba costando contenerme para no lanzarme contra él como una maldita loca. "Actúa normal Rebeca, actúa normal" me repetía una y otra vez. Miré a mis compañeros, todos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa, excepto Alex, que se mantenía serio... Uy, que miedo me da... El chico de cabello castaño y algo despeinado avanzó un paso hacia Tony, despacito y sin decir nada, para después tocarle al dueño de Industries Stark el hombro con su dedo índice. Todos lo miramos raro, incluido Tony, que se limpiaba el hombro "infectado" con su mano.

-¡Vale!- Saltó de pronto Alex- ¿Qué diablos llevaban las palomitas del cine?- Preguntó dando a mención a aquel bote de palomitas que nos encontramos abandonadas en una de las butacas del cine y que nos habíamos jalado sin pensarlo dos veces y la verdad... Es que sabían un poco raro y nos volvimos un poco locos después de haberlas ingerido.

Noté los ojos oscuros de Tony en mí después de haberse quedado mirando a mi amigo un buen rato como si este tuviese algún retraso mental o realmente estuviese drogado. Su mirada reflejaba una pregunta que por supuesto esperaba que me la formulase: "¿Este es tonto?"

- Lo lamento, todavía no lo hemos adiestrado- Contesté cogiendo a Alex y acariciándole el cabello, como si fuera un perro.

-¿Qué...? No me creía que fuera real...- Se defendió él.

-Siempre es así, cuando era pequeño se cayó de la cama y eso le mató las pocas neuronas que tenía, no tiene solución- Continuó mi broma Lucas, ignorando por completo al otro.

-...Y bueno, a esta le ocurrió algo parecido- Acabé señalando a Ambar, ganándome un "¡Oye!" por parte de ella-... Una lástima todo.-

- Me pregunto si por el simple hecho de tirarte un cubo de agua la podría matar...- Pensó en voz alta la otra chica del grupo, soñando despierta... Aunque se que se atrevería a hacérmelo. Ambar se escondió detrás de Lucas al ver mi mirada de "Te estás ganando que fría con patatas fritas".

-¿Por qué siempre tenéis que esconderos detrás de alguien?- Preguntó el pobre de Lucas, intentando separarse de nuestra amiga, mas ella no le dejaba.

-Porque así uno muere jodiendo a la persona que utiliza de escudo.- Razonó Alex y la verdad es que no era mala idea.

Mis amigos siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido, mientras yo los miraba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y con un Tony Stark a mi lado, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y mirando silenciosamente a esos tres.

- ¿Cómo los aguantas?- Me preguntó mirándome después de estar varios segundos en silencio.

-Te acabas acostumbrando- Me encogí de hombros- Por cierto, soy Rebe...- No pude acabar la frase, pues él me interrumpió.

-Rebeca Ruíz, si lo sé, os conocemos-

-¿Conocernos? ¿De qué?- Se metió en medio de la conversación Ambar y Alex junto a Lucas se le unieron.

-Eso es lo que quería explicaros Fury pero no habéis aparecido.- Explicó tranquilo Tony, sin darle importancia.

-Si, suele pasar cuando te despiertas en un lugar que no conoces, que te pierdes.- Y por una vez estábamos todos de acuerdo con Alex pero Tony no le hizo caso y nos pidió amablemente y caballerosamente como él sabía ser que lo siguiéramos, dejando atrás al pobre chico.-¿Por qué todo el mundo me ignora?- Se preguntó, bajando la cabeza y poniendo voz de niño pequeño.

-Anda Alex, pero si estabas aquí.- Se burló Ambar, riéndose.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan... tan... ¿como explicarlo? Tan mierdecilla. Estaba en una sala con los héroes de Marvel, con los vengadores, con personas que darían su vida y lo que fuera para salvar este mundo cuantas veces haga falta, y nosotros... Bueno, nosotros éramos unos adolescentes que se dedicaban a robar tizas en el instituto, como comprenderéis, nos sentimos un poco... Intimidados. Nadie decía nada, estábamos esperando al jefe de S.H.I.E.L.D. Es decir, cuando nosotros llegamos, él se larga. Genial. Mi pierna se movía nerviosa, dando golpecitos en el suelo, lo mismo le ocurría a Ambar, solo que ella golpeaba la mesa levemente con los dedos; Alex no sabía como sentarse y Lucas estaba tranquilo, como si no se estuviera enterando de nada. Nosotros ya habíamos tenido nuestro momento Fangirl...Otra vez. Alexander había babeado, bueno, seguía haciéndolo, por la Viuda Negra; Ambar había gritado emocionada por el Capitán América, tan emocionada que sin darse cuenta le llamó "American Dad", logrando que Tony soltase una risa y una mirada pésima por parte de Steve. También habíamos flipado con Thor, que nos miraba como si fuéramos unos bichos raros por nuestro comportamiento y Alex se mantenía algo alejado del pobre Doc. Banner. Aquel infernal e incomodo silencio fue roto por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

-Vaya, por fin llegáis.- Habló Nick Fury cuando se adentro en la sala, apoyando sus manos en la mesa redonda y de cristal.

-Lo mismo digo- Susurró Alex, creyendo que no lo oiría pero se equivocó y tragó saliva al ver la mirada que le echó Fury con su único ojo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos contarán que es lo que ha ocurrido?- Pregunté, intentando no parecer nerviosa o impaciente.

-Teníamos la esperanza que nos lo contarais vosotros.- Y de nuevo la coordinación entre mis amigos y yo salió a flote para soltar un sonoro y confuso "¿¡Qué?!" a la vez. Nick le hizo una seña a Natasha y todas nuestras miradas se dirigieron a la mujer más espectacular del mundo.

-Hace una semana os encontramos en un laboratorio por pura casualidad, allí también encontramos vuestros expedientes y experimentos que habían realizado con vosotros. Cuando os rescatamos intentamos contactar con algún familiar o conocido vuestro, pero no encontramos nada. No hay ningún dato vuestro en ningún lugar de este mundo.-

-¿Quieres decir qué...?- Preguntó curiosa Ambar, pero se le podía notar un ligero tono de miedo en su voz.

-Que técnicamente vosotros no existís en este mundo.- Acabó la frase Bruce, confirmándonos lo que ya sospechábamos todos. Nosotros no pertenecíamos aquí, este no era el mundo que conocíamos, aunque se pareciese mucho.

-La pregunta es: ¿Si no éxitos, cómo es que estas aquí?- Preguntó retóricamente Tony, para luego pinchar la espalda de Alex con algo que tenía en la mano, haciendo que él soltara un gritito y que todos lo mirásemos con una ceja alzada- Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme que eran reales- Dijo devolviéndole a mi queridísimo amigo lo que minutos antes también quiso comprobar él.

Y Tony Stark volvía a conseguir que sonriera y que la presión que sentía se esfumara un poco.

- Creo... Que ahora somos nosotros a quien nos deben una explicación.- Habló Fury y automáticamente la mirada de mis amigos se pusieron en mí. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? No soy buena explicando cosas.

-Nosotros solo habíamos ido a ver una película al cine- Fue lo único que dije, con voz tímida. Luego de un segundo suspiré y apoyé mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, intentando encontrar las palabras- A ver... Recuerdo que salimos del cine, pero ahí hay como un borrón, solo se que quedé inconsciente y cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me encontraba en el laboratorio ese, después me topé con el Capitán y Natasha. Luego ya desperté aquí. No recuerdo nada más, realmente creía que todo había sido un sueño hasta esta mañana... Y en cuanto a lo de que no existimos aquí es... Porque no pertenecemos a este mundo.-

-¿Acaso sois unos aliens como Thor?- Preguntó Stark. Thor no le prestó atención, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen así.

-No, no es así. Nosotros venimos de la Tierra, pero no de esta Tierra- Intentó explicarse Ambar, moviendo sus manos mientras daba su explicación.

-A eso se le llama Mundo Paralelos, lista- Ironizó Alex.

-¿Mundos paralelos?- Preguntó confuso Steve.

-Es una hipótesis física en la que entran en juego la existencia de varios universos o realidades relativamente independientes.- Explicó Bruce, pero creo que uno de los pocos que lo entendió, por no decir el único, fue Tony. Mis amigos y yo asentimos con la cabeza como si lo supiéramos todo lo que había dicho pero Steve seguía mirando aún más confundido que antes.

-Un viaje entre dimensiones... Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la invasión alienígena que sufrimos hace unos años no es raro.- Analizó Tony y vi como Natasha hacía un gesto con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

-La pregunta es... ¿Por qué nosotros cuatro?- Preguntó Ambar señalándonos.

-¿Casualidad?- Habló por primera vez Lucas.

-Eso lo dudo. Esos tipos os llevan siguiendo la pista desde hace tiempo, saben hasta el más mínimo detalle de vosotros, sobre todo de ti- Me señaló con un gesto de cabeza Fury.

¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tendré yo de especial?

-Bueno, ya sabemos quien va a morir primero- Escuché decir a Alex y la risa de Ambar lo acompañó.

-Ya se quienes van a ser a los próximos que voy a calcinar.- Dije seria y con una sonrisa picara en mis labios, mirando a mis dos amigos.

Amabar hizo como que no me escuchaba y Alex de repente se levantó de golpe, indignado y dijo:

-Otra cosa, ¿¡por qué solo ella tiene poderes?!- Sus brazos se cruzaron en el pecho.


End file.
